Ranger
Description The Ranger is the bow themed class, starting with a bow and 64 arrows for weapons. His powers mostly revolve around the arrows he fires; he can fire three arrows at once, launch an explosive arrow, or launch an arrow that spawns a lightning bolt on impact, in addition to being able to climb "natural" blocks and jump large distances with Leap. Leap is subject to being replaced with "arrow ziplinin' tomfoolery." Strategies When you are exploring the above world in search of dungeons and adventures, take this advice: a ranger should never touch the ground. Using the climbing skill and the leap ability, you should stick to trees, mountains, or anything else so long as you can fight monsters without getting touched. Bows don't do much damage, so you want to be out of range of anything that poses a substantial threat. Rangers aren't well-suited for dungeon areas packed densely with creatures, so you should always have a sword handy. Although the bow can do little damage, when you have higher dexterity (and it does more damage) you will also have plenty of armor which helps your resistance to mob damage. With high, if not PURE dex, a short bow charge is the most effective, as it does the same amount of damage. Using a short bow charge while above a mob will have the arrow hit them, deal full damage, and allow you to spam your shots. When using a pure Dex build, primarily dextirity gear with fortitude as a secondary item perk is reccomended. Using spells isn't required for this build and it is recomended to complete towers quickly by using the 'Leap' ability. While in underground dungeons, carrying around dirt, sand, gravel, stone, or leaves is very useful and allows you quick access to flee a dangerous situation with scaling heights. (Source: 1st hand experience, level 74+ pure dex ranger on a multiplayer server.) Using Pets As this mod completely defeats the need for food, a Ranger can use this to his advantage. By collecting lots of rotten flesh and uncooked porkchops from slain mobs, along with the LARGE amount of bones Orc Archers will provide, this makes a very viable tactic to obtain a wolf (as early as possible to level it up (uncomfirmed)) As you do cannot eat the meats yourself, you can keep the meat to heal your newly loved Wolfie! And if you tame two you can also have a little runt to tag along with you in your adventures in Minecraftia! ''-->Rylenn'' Skill Distribution The ranger best benefits from high levels of Dexterity and Strength, currently Dexterity is better as it adds ranged damage as well as critical strike chance and defence! This is very overpowered and hopefully the use of Accuracy for ranged damaged and Critical strike chance should even this out. No points should be currently put into Intelligence. Ever. Strength is good for switching to your sword to clear out slimes and large groups of enemies at close range. Fortitude is not really required as you will currently gain a LOT of defence though dexterity, put points into this at your own discretion. Put points into Wisdom depending on your play style, if you find you run out of mana (or OOM) then obviously a few points in Wisdom won't hurt. ''-->Rylenn'' Although you may at times need to kill mobs in close range, straight dexterity is recommended. Other stats will come along with gear, and a short bow charge is just as effective as a long one. This tactic is for those who strictly want to deal damage, don't mind the high stress enviroment of close range shooting, and can live with the fact that they may shoot or even kill themselves on occassion. ''->Chiwakami'' Order of allocating points (Rough guide): 1. Dexterity 2. Strength 3. Fortitude (Or Wisdom) 4. Wisdom (Or Fortitude) Never: Intellect ''-->Rylenn'' For a pure dexterity build you only need to put all your points in to dexterity, carry a bow with high damage (and dexterity if it has it), and get gear with stats in the order of Dex > Fort > Wis > Int > Strength (Agility may be implemented later, but as of right now has no affect.) ''->Chiwakami'' Pros and Cons of being a Ranger Pros: 1. Awesome at keeping away from enemies through climbing and leaping away 2. Able to take out many enemies at once with an explosive arrow 3. Pulling off amazing feats with the leap WILL leave a smile on your face 4. The world is your climbing frame 5. You seem to never run out of arrows, personally I had too many! 6. Low upkeep, High dex=high defence! 7. No competitions for gear, in the 3 classes, the hunter should have ALL of the bows, whereas swords can be shared 8. Can use ANY gear, no limitations are in place yet in the mod. 9. Danger close is fun! (Shooting explosive arrows at your feet, it causes you no damage but clears close enemies) 10. Easy water travel, just keep leaping out and you will move soooo much faster. 11. Pets are AWESOME. THE MOST IMPORTANT PRO POINT: Supercharging RoflCondas with lightning arrows is F*ck*ng hilarious!!! Cons: 1. Dependencies on the bow, if you don't like bows don't take the class. 2. Best paired with the warrior, hard to solo dungeons where you get swarmed. (You can flank and danger close) 3. Easy to leap into lava in the jumping puzzles 4. Slow fire rate on bows. 5. If paired with a warrior s/he can grab all the experience whilst you shoot from afar (very annoying!) ''-->Rylenn'' Besides the jump ability, the other ranger abilities are basically useless in medium and high level zones. The triple shot is very inaccurate. For a mob to be close enough to guarantee a hit, it has to be right in your face and will likely block the other 2 arrows because it becomes immune to damage for a moment after the first arrow hits. This has a chance at causing your own arrows to bounce back into you and do damage. The lightning arrow and explosive arrow are powerful at low levels, but their damage never increases, even with points in strength, dexterity, and intellect. A ranger with 70 in all stats will continue to do 5-10 damage with explosive and lightning arrows. This leaves rangers without any area of effect damage at higher levels when enemies have hundreds of health, which is made worse by the fact that bows are the slowest weapons and do not benefit from increased attack speed. Category:Classes